


A Backfired Plan

by AcceleOrder



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: FLUFF..., Fluff, JUST, M/M, basically fluff, its just so much fluff, its ooc fluff even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato shows Kaneki what he’s learnt from watching TV. (He tried, anyway.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Backfired Plan

**Author's Note:**

> just fluff. really fluffy it makes one blush. so fluffy its too fluffy even for fluff.

“The boy picks up the a... apple? and takes a bit --”

“Bite.”

“-- out of it.”

Ken couldn’t hold it in; he laughed. It was adorable how the 17 year old boy read a paragraph out of an elementary textbook with  _that_ much awkwardness.

“...Shut up,” Ayato grumbled, clearly embarrassed.  _Why the fuck do I have to do this, anyways? I’ve done perfectly fine the past 17 years of my life without knowing how to read!_

...Luckily, he had a trick up his sleeve. It would probably be even more embarrassing than the paragraph he just read, but at the thought of Ken’s reaction, Ayato decided to go for it.

“Well, how about this then? I learnt it from the TV earlier today...”

He couldn’t hide his smirk as he tossed the book onto the table and put one knee on the couch where Ken sat. The man stopped his soft chuckles when Ayato wrapped both arms around his neck, smiling down at him. “Ayato?” They were close enough that Ken could feel Ayato’s breath.

_If what’s on the TV’s true, then now..._

“I love you.”

Ken flushed. It’s the first time Ayato ever said anything close to  _hinting_ any form of affection. To say it so suddenly’s just --

“--Ha!” Ayato burst out laughing. “You should look at your face right now! Fuck; it’s  _so_ hilarious...”

“Is that so?” As he said that, Ken stood, at the same time lifting Ayato up, which forced their bodies to touch.

“W-w-woah! What?!” He’s met with a quick, light kiss on the lips, followed by a smirk of Ken’s own. “I love you too.”

“Gah...” Ayato hadn’t expected that.  _Well, fuck. My plan backfired,_ he thought as Ken carried him towards the bedroom.


End file.
